Night Shift
Night Shift is the fourth episode of the second season of F Is for Family and the tenth episode, overall. Synopsis Frank is brought on to his new job on a trial run, determined to get hired. Kevin and his band try and buy cocaine to bribe a radio DJ into playing their song. Sue gets the idea of spin drying lettuce when the washing machine breaks. Plot Vic is called down to the Waterbridge Mall to deal with the fact that the DJ, "Howlin'" Hank Howland won't play the Corey Mars record during a meet and greet with the singer at the record store. Vic bribes Hank with cocaine, which is witnessed by Kevin and his friends who are shopping in the store. That evening, the boys complete a tape of their first song but fear they will never be heard. Bolo gets the idea to take his mothers car and go buy cocaine so that they could use it to get Hank to play their tape on the air. They come across a man they believe to be a drug dealer, giving him their ten dollars. However, he turns out to be a pimp and what they had actually paid for was a rather unattractive prostitute. The three drive away in fear and are ready to give up since their money is gone. Seeing Frank digging around for change on the side of the road motivates Kevin not to give up, though. He walks into the radio station and demands Vic and Hank listen to his tape, which Vic agrees to, and they wind up using a small soundbite as the stations new weather jingle. Meanwhile, Frank is picked up by Smokey for his first night on the job. Smokey shows Frank the ropes of stocking vending machines, but informs him he is only on a trial run and won't be hired unless he does a good job. Frank does well at first, until he neglects to lock the back door of the truck and loses the change all over the road. Determined to get the job, he leaps into action gathering it all back up. Impressed by his dedication, Smokey gives Frank the job. At the same time, Sue is at home with Bill and Maureen. When the washing machine breaks, the dripping wet clothes remind her of Frank's wet lettuce from earlier when he made dinner, giving Sue the idea of spin drying lettuce. Characters Major Roles *Frank Murphy *Sue Murphy *Kevin Murphy *Bill Murphy *Maureen Murphy *Rosie Roosevelt *Smokey Greenwood *Vic Reynolds *Hank Howland *Corey Mars *Bolo *Lex Minor Roles *Jimmy Fitzsimmons *Otto Holtenwasser *Ben *Kenny *Cutie Pie *Jim Jeffords *Scoop Dunbarton *Bob Pogo *Goomer *Babe Bonfiglio *Pimp *Prostitute *Beatrice (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Tracy McGrath (Non-Speaking Cameo; Imagination Sequence) *Gene (Non-Speaking Cameo; Imagination Sequence) *Dana (Non-Speaking Cameo; Imagination Sequence) *Colt Luger (Pictured) *Fruity (Pictured) *Preacher of Harlem Heights (Pictured) Quotes Smokey: Which house is Frank Murphy at? I'm PICKIN' EM UP FOR WORK! Frank: Ah, shit. Maureen: Ooh! That looks like that ice cream truck that made the news and doesn't come around anymore. Goomer: (came in to the truck) Hey, you're black. I work with a guy who knows Hank Aaron's niece. Frank: Okay, okay, show's over. Nothing to see here. Babe: 'Did somebody get Shot?! I saw a black guy in a truck. '''Frank: '''NOBODY GOT SHOT, BABE! Go back inside, ya fuckin' busybodies. '''Babe: '(walks away back home) 'Frank: '''Hi Smokey. I'm Frank. '''Smokey: '''Look like ya name's Larry. Now grab a crate, and try not to fall out. '''Frank: '(Frank sits on a crate, and smokey starts the engine) Whoa! '''Smokey: '''What did I just say? Pay Attention. '''Goomer: '''Have fun, Frank! And nice to meet you, brother! (wipes his dog's buthole, and smokey looking in the mirror) '''Smokey: '''That one creepy-ass motherfucker. Trivia * '''Title Reference: Frank begins to work at night to provide for the family. *Kevin's band starts to get taken more seriously. *While leaving home, Kevin secretly refers to the lie Frank made to Sue in the previous episode, thus confirming that Frank had lost his son's trust. *First episode where Vic deals with stress. *Vic's stress induced outburst foreshadows his freak out in Pray Away. *Frank sings along to the song A Natural Man by Lou Rawls. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2